Surrogate
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: Cameron is asked to be a surrogate for her sister. Can be read as seqel to 'I hope you dance' but not intended as one. House slightly OOC, so if you don't like, don't read.


Surrogate

AN. This is sort of a sequel to I HOPE YOU DANCE. Again, House may be slightly OOC, but it doesn't really affect the story. Enjoy! Remember, constructive critiscim welcome, slanderous reviews not.

Disclaimer: I only own House DVD's and my imagination. And Sarah.

Allison Cameron entered the restaurant and looked around. She smiled when she spotted her sister and her brother-in-law at a corner table.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted them as she approached.

Sarah Cameron-Wilson stood up to embrace her younger sister tightly, and her new husband, and Cameron's co-worker at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Dr. James Wilson did the same.

"So what's up?" Cameron asked lightly once she had sat down and ordered. Wilson and Sarah had been married for six months now, and Sarah still glowed with happiness.

Sarah and Wilson exchanged looks before Sarah took a deep breath. "Ok, well for awhile now, even before the wedding... Jim and I have been thinking about having a baby."

Cameron's eyes widened. "That's great! So, what, you're pregnant?"

Sarah shook her head, and Wilson gently squeezed her hands. "Al, remember that car accident I had in college?"

Cameron nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, I've had tests done, and as a result of that accident, I can't have kids."

Cameron sighed and took her sister's other hand. "Oh, Sarah! That's awful!"

"We have some other options," Wilson told her nervously. "We can adopt, or try IVF, or there's surrogacy."

"Of course. So what are you going to do?"

Sarah smiled at her. "Our odds for IVF aren't great, and adoption is a long wait. We were thinking of surrogacy, that way we can still be involved in the pregnancy."

"That's a good idea," Cameron answered.

Wilson rolled his eyes at his sister-in-law. "Allison, we're asking you to be our surrogate."

Cameron gaped at them. "Me? Really?"

Sarah laughed. "Yes, you. You're my sister, Allie. You're the only person I could trust to have my children for me. So, what do you say?"

Cameron beamed at her. "I'd be honoured, El."

She looked over at Wilson. "Are you going to tell House?"

Wilson looked surprised at the question. "Should I?"

"Well, he might notice me being pregnant and handing the baby to you," she replied dryly. "And if he doesn't hear it from you, he'll get poohey."

Wilson grinned knowingly. "Yeah, I'll tell him on Monday."

Cameron smiled and leaned back as their waitress brought their lunches over. "So, when do we start?"

"House, can I borrow you for a sec?" Wilson asked Monday morning, entering the conference room.

House turned from the team's whiteboard. "No, unless you know what could cause skin necrosis and fever with bruising."

Cameron rolled her eyes at her boss. "Auto-immune is most likely."

"Could be lupus?" suggested Foreman.

"Or sarcoidosis," Chase added helpfully.

Wilson looked at his friend is exasperation. "House, it's important."

"More important that Kristy-"

"Kirsty," Cameron corrected.

"Whatever her name is, life?" House asked him.

Wilson sighed. "Yes."

"Whatever you need to say, you can say it in front of them. But not Chase, he's underage," House snarked and Chase sighed impatiently.

Wilson nodded hesitantly and stepped into the room. "Ok, fine. Sarah and I are trying for a baby."

House hid his surprise remarkably well. "Oh. Mosel tov. At least one of your marriages should produce a kid."

"The thing is, Sarah can't have kids. She was in a car accident in college."

"So what are you gonna do?" Foreman asked.

"We're going to use a surrogate," Wilson explained.

"A surrogate? Geez, who'd you con into that?" House demanded, rolling his eyes.

Cameron nervously cleared her throat, and House, Chase and Foreman all turned to her in surprise.

"You?" asked Chase.

Cameron nodded confidently. "Yeah. She's my sister, I want to help."

"That's really great, Cameron," Foreman told her sincerely. "So what happens now?"

"We go to the doctor next week and they implant embryos into her and hope they take," Wilson replied.

Cameron nodded. "I hope this works. You and Sarah are gonna be great parents," she told Wilson.

Wilson smiled at her. "Thanks."

In all this time, House had said nothing. Sensing this, Cameron, Chase and Foreman made excuses for a hasty exit, leaving Wilson alone with his friend.

"Are you ok?"

House walked into his office and sat down, Wilson following quietly.

"You asked Cameron to be your surrogate."

"She's Sarah's sister. She didn't have to say yes."

"So, Cameron is going to have your baby, because your wife can't?"

Wilson winced. "In a sense. House, what is this about?"

"You knocking up my employees," House retorted.

"No, this is about the fact you like Cameron and don't want her pregnant with someone else's kid."

House raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying I want Cameron to have my kid?"

"I'm saying you expect her to hang around pining after you for the rest of her life. Do you know what she told Sarah? She said one of the reasons she agreed is that she doesn't expect to get pregnant with her own kid any time soon, so this may be her only chance."

House scoffed. "Come on. She's young and gorgeous. How can she not have kids?"

"Maybe because she has strange working hours, a boss that is demanding and she's a twenty-seven year old widow."

"Whatever. She works nine to five! Just like everyone else!"

"No, Cameron works seven to six. And that's when you don't have a case. When you do, she works six to midnight."

"That's mostly her choice. I'm not forcing her to stay after hours."

"No, her dedication to her job and her patients do. And for reasons unknown, her determination to prove herself to you."

That caught House's interest. "Prove herself? Why does she need to prove herself?"

"Because she's young, because she's the only female, because you told her you hired her as lobby art. It could be anything."

Wilson made to leave, but turned in the doorway. "Do me a favour? If this works, take it easy on her the next nine months. She doesn't need to be worrying about work while she's pregnant."

House sat thoughtfully in his chair. Cameron pregnant... with Wilson and her sister's child. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, after all.

Cameron and Wilson took a day off next week so they and Sarah could go to the doctors. The embryo's were implanted and there was nothing to do but wait.

"Are you pregnant?" Chase asked her the minute he entered the office the next morning.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "It takes up to three days to work, and about two weeks before I show any signs if it worked."

Foreman frowned. "Wow. You must be going crazy waiting."

She grinned. "No, _Sarah's_ driving me crazy waiting."

The boys both laughed, and when House arrived an hour later, he shot her a questioning look.

"I don't know yet," she answered his unspoken query.

And so began the ritual whilst they waited for news. Every morning, Chase, Foreman and House would all ask her for signs, and she would patiently respond that she didn't know. Wilson was waiting patiently, but Sarah was eager for a sign.

Ten days later, the team sat in the office eating lunch when Wilson and Sarah entered.

"What's up?" Cameron asked them brightly. The couple exchanged glances and Cameron sighed.

"Ok, the last time you did this you asked me to have your kid. What do you want now?"

Wilson chuckled and Sarah handed her sister a paper bag. "Here, Allie."

Cameron opened it cautiously and picked out a pregnancy test. "Oh."

Sarah shrugged. "I know we've still got some time, but last night when we were over for dinner, I just had this feeling... what do you say? You up to it?"

Cameron smiled and hugged her sister. "Sure. Just don't get your hopes up. And even if I'm not, doesn't mean I won't."

"I know."

Cameron left the room to use the bathroom, and Sarah and Wilson followed. Interested now, House gestured for Chase and Foreman to come and follow them out.

"Are you seriously all coming in?" Cameron demanded when they all followed her to the ladies room.

"Yes," House replied. "You've seen the men's room; I have to compare."

Cameron flushed slightly as she lowered her voice. "Ok, I can't pee with you all in there."

"We'll wait outside," Foreman assured her, speaking for himself, Chase, Wilson and House.

"Thanks," she replied, going inside with Sarah.

Two minutes later, Sarah stuck her head outside. "Ok, you can come in now."

"How long do we wait for?" Wilson asked, grasping his wife's hand as he entered.

"Three minutes," she answered nervously.

House leaned against the counter and began to whistle obnoxiously. Cameron, Sarah and Wilson all glared at him.

"Do you have to?" Sarah demanded.

House stopped and looked around. "I gotta say, you girls have better lighting. And more cubicles. Boys, what do you think?"

"House, not the time," Cameron snapped.

They all turned as the door opened and Cuddy entered the bathroom, stopping short at the crowd.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked Foreman.

"I'm taking a pregnancy test," Cameron explained to the Dean of Medicine.

Cuddy's eyes widened. "Oh. How long until you know?"

She checked her watch. "About a minute."

"Did you have to go?" Sarah asked her.

"I can wait," Cuddy assured her, joining them.

Time passed silently and then Cameron took a deep breath and picked up the stick, looking carefully at the instructions.

"Well?" Wilson asked anxiously. His sister-in-law grinned up at him.

"You guys are having a baby!" she announced, and Sarah squealed and threw her arms around her sister.

"Ohmigod! You are the best sister in the world!" Sarah declared.

"I already knew that," Cameron laughed.

Cuddy hugged both sisters and Wilson. "I don't know who I'm supposed to offer congratulations too, so I'll just say it to everyone," she laughed.

Cameron grinned at Sarah. "Now's the fun part. Do you wanna call Mom and Dad?"

Aside from her morning sickness, Cameron felt great as her pregnancy sunk in, and news spread through the hospital like wildfire. Her parents and brother's had taken the news well, although they had been stunned when Sarah told them. Cameron had made Sarah do the task, pleading off.  
"I'm pregnant now. I have to avoid stress," she grinned. "And telling our family I'm having your kid is definitely stressful."

"Thanks," Sarah scowled at her.

At ten weeks, Wilson picked Cameron up at lunch time to meet Sarah at the doctors for the first ultrasound. House said nothing as they left, but Chase and Foreman had observed that the more time Cameron spent with Wilson and Sarah, the more grumpy he became.

"Jealous?" guessed Chase as he and Foreman discussed the matter in the lab.

"Of Wilson or Cameron?" Foreman asked him.

Chase shrugged. "Both? Come on, it's like high school all over again. If you like a girl, and then your best friend starts hanging out with her, even if it's perfectly innocent, you get pissed."

"That's House," Foreman admitted. "So why doesn't he just ask her out?"

"After the last date they had?" Chase raised an eyebrow. "Besides, it's awkward to date a girl whose pregnant with your best friend's kid."

Foreman sighed. "God, the next six months are gonna be fun."

Their conversation was interrupted by a beaming Cameron dashing into the lab.

"It's twins!" she said excitedly.

Both boys jaws dropped. "What?"  
She nodded. "Yep. Twins. The doctor thinks one boy, one girl. Isn't it amazing? They were just looking and then they saw the heartbeat, and then Wilson spotted the other one!"

Foreman hugged her. "That's great. Sarah and Wilson must be thrilled."

Cameron beamed. "Yeah. Sarah was just crying, she was so happy."

"Does House know?" Chase asked her.  
"Uh, I think Jim was telling him now. Why?"

Chase shrugged casually. "Just wondered."

When the ducklings returned to the office, Cameron showing the boys the sonogram picture, they stopped abruptly in the doorway to see House sitting in his office, glowering at his oversized tennis ball.

"What's with him?" Cameron hissed.

"Who knows?" Chase replied.

"Who cares?" Foreman rolled his eyes.

House's mood slightly improved as he adjusted to the bombshell, and especially as Cameron's stomach suddenly began to expand. He remained at a distance as Foreman, Chase and Cuddy got caught up in Cameron, Wilson and Sarah's excitement. The doctor had been right at the first ultrasound; Cameron was carrying a boy and a girl, and the expectant parents were frantically rushing around to get everything they would need (in doubles) as Cameron simply sat back and relaxed.

One day in July, House entered the office and wrinkled his nose. Cameron, seven months pregnant and huge was sitting at the conference table eating something.

"What is that?" he asked, peering cautiously at the dish.

"Salt and vinegar chips with chocolate sauce," she answered.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I felt like it."

"Those kids are going to come out puking if you keep feeding them this kind of crap," he remarked.

She glared at him. "Don't knock it till you try it."

House sighed and reached over, taking a chip and taking a bite. Cameron watched his expression intently.

"OK, so maybe not puking. Maybe nauseas," he admitted, swallowing.

She grinned. "Wait till you try some of the other stuff I've been eating."

That was how House found himself over the next three months, trying dishes such as hot chips with maltesers; popcorn with M Nutella-covered strawberries; and even ice-cream and tuna.

Cameron's due date came and went, and she was bloated, tired and swollen. Finally, their doctor made the decision to induce labour as Cameron's blood pressure rose. It was late one September afternoon when Wilson tiredly entered the office, beaming.

"They're here!" he announced, and House, Foreman and Chase all stopped what they were doing.

"Really?" Chase asked. "Congratulations!"

"How's Cameron?" asked Foreman.

"Sore and tired but really happy. Sarah's just thrilled."

"Congratulations," House told his friend sincerely. "Can we see them?"

"Sure."

Wilson proudly led them out of the office to Cameron's room where she lay in bed talking to her sister, each holding a baby.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted them brightly.

"Hey. So, have you named them?" Chase asked Sarah.

The ecstatic new mother nodded. "Yeah. I'm holding Elizabeth Allison Wilson."

"Why Elizabeth?" Foreman asked.

"It's my middle name," explained Cameron, smiling at her sister.

"In honour of her godmother," Wilson grinned at his sister in law.

"And the boy?" Chase asked.

Wilson lifted his son out of Cameron's arms into his own. "This, is William Gregory Wilson."

House started. "Seriously?"

Wilson nodded. "Sarah and I were hoping you'd be godfather."

House was stunned, then he smiled slightly and nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

Sarah and Cameron exchanged grins. Finally, the visitors left to let Cameron get some sleep. The last one to leave, House hesitated by her bedside.

"So. Just so you know, I shotgun teaching the kids how to manipulate their parents."

Cameron grinned. "Sure. I think you better stay away from the "drugs are bad" talk."

"So you're gonna do it? Ms. Crystal Meth?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Sarah can have that one."

"Foreman should have the "be good and keep out of jail" talk, what do you think?"

"Yeah, ok. Chase gets alcohol."

"What do you get?"

She laughed. "I gave birth to them. I just get to spoil them rotten, and be their favourite aunt."

"Avoid responsibility. Good plan."

House paused then offered her his hand to shake. "We're going to screw these kids up, aren't we?"

She giggled and shook it. "Yep. But we're not their parents. We're just surrogates."

House nodded and squeezed her hand lightly before leaving the room.

The End


End file.
